This first symposium devoted to alcoholism will be a seminal event in drawing imaging researchers toward research on alcoholism in hopes of advancing knowledge about this disorder. Established investigators who work in other areas of brain imaging as well as those already working in alcoholism-related areas will be convened to share methodological applications to alcoholism and foster collaboration across modalities. Methods: The program will include an international roster of speakers in a two and a half-day symposium. The audience is expected to include 150-250 researchers from around the world. The proposed meeting dates are September 12-14, 2003. The proposed agenda will include 4 main topics: Magnetic resonance imaging (MRI) - Diffusion tensor imaging (DTI); Functional magnetic resonance imaging (fMRI); Magnetic resonance spectroscopy (MRS); Positron emission tomography (PET)-Single photon emission computed tomography (SPECT) neuroreceptor imaging. A general outline for the two and a half day meeting is: Plenary Presentations What do we need to know about alcoholism?. How does imaging help us learn more about key problem area? Review of neurocircuitry related to alcoholism. Plenary Sessions on each of the 4 modalities: Teaching talk (45") followed by brief presentations on current research (15 min each), concluding with open discussion. MRI-DTI, fMRI, MRS, PET-SPECT New Directions and Applications to Treatment: Talks on clinical applications, transition from basic research to pharmaceutical industry. COMMENTS: Topics will include predictors of diagnosis and treatment success; markers for treatment; neurocircuitry; intracellular targets; MEG; gene expression, etc. A call for abstracts also will bring forward names and ideas from other groups that might be added to the main program. Young Investigator travel scholarships will be considered.